Dining With The Devil
by OctoberStorms
Summary: Skie Harness was never an easy person to get along with, especially when it comes to the law. But when three inmates escape from prison, the BAU are needed. Problem is, they need Skies help, but she isn't saying anything till a deal is made. Reid/OC


_Skie Harness was never an easy person to get along with, especially when it came to the authorities. Skie had been in prison for three years for gang related crimes and had been sentenced with twelve years, but what happens when the BAU are needed to capture three escaped inmates, killing one gang banger and four prison guards? They will need Skie's help, but she isn't about to say anything until a deal is made. Reid/OC_

I watched a new inmate being strapped and wheeled out in a restraining chair, he was just thrashing and screaming two minutes ago, 'Probably to booking.' I thought to myself watching the screaming kid being rolled down the catwalk. 'Just another pedophile to add to the hit list' Being in here for three years allows one to almost read new people as if you were the author of their life. The building was large, well, both buildings were large. One for the females, and one for the males. They both had quite a distance between them, but sense the girl's building was closest to the entrance of the prison, then guys, even boys had to walk through our building to get to theirs.

I moved my head towards the gates when they pulled back letting everyone on my floor out for "breakfast" if that is what you would like to call it. Standing up, I merged myself into the crowd of others who shared the same life as me. It was crowded, no doubt. The catwalks and halls were purposely narrow and small to decrease fight outbreaks, but there is only so much you can do when there is only one building housing hundreds of top list criminals. Here you will find any twisted (but enough to define them as sane, don't ask me, I question my own sanity everyday here.) individual from sex addicts to your LA gang bangers. There were two classes of inmates here, gang members (in my words, the best protection one will get here.) or those who come here alone, you don't want to be a loner. Many people have been killed here and quite frankly, it is those who come here by themselves who die the fastest. Don't get me wrong, a large part of deaths are gang related, but if it isn't gang related, its revenge on somebody who stole their toothbrush. I estimate about 90% of theft among the building's captives are those who are apart of some violent group. My words of advice, don't walk alone.

Reaching the lunch room, I quickly scouted out my table. Once I had spotted the table I sat at everyday, I began to quickly, but dominantly walk over taking my seat next to my friend Tasha Lindermen A.K.A. Hutch. She was large, but that is a good quality when it came to protecting yourself. Tasha had brown eyes, her hair was a greasy light brown about shoulder length, she had a small cut in front of her ear received from a small scrap kid who thought prison was like school and she was the playground bully.

Tasha glanced towards me," Well look at you, finally moving fast enough to out run the sleeping heir." She smirked while taking a swig of the milk carton. I frowned," Im lucky to outrun the heir, some of us still haven't outrun the tortoise." I said returning her smirk," You know what they say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, even though wholegrain isn't on the menu." I continued. "Oh no! How can you not like the pasta?" She stated in false surprise. I put up one finger ,"leaving you with a cliffy." I stated standing up to get my waiting abomination of a meal. Returning to the table a minute later, I twisted my fork around the noodles," Don't know what you were eating before you got here, but to me, this looks like watered down noodles, ever wonder why food didn't take so long to make?" I told her referring to our last conversation. "Actually, I prefer to not think about it." She replied leaving me with a large grin. "Course you don't." I replied.

We were all filed in a line to be led out into the court yard, the only time anyone here in my position will get to walk around without having an officer leading you like a shepherd and his sheep. I watched the black colored tiles will listening to the chains on my wrists and feet pass by me until I reached a female officer. She didn't speak to me while releasing my restraints. I continued out the large iron double door exit and found my rightful group. I sat down on the cement next to Tasha and watched the other girls carrying out their activities of talking, some played basketball while some sat to the sides most likely doing what I am doing. watching. Just sitting there and observing the activities other people acted on. I knew a lot of people here as a result from doing this. Although I didn't know most of them personally, I knew them enough to figure out what sense of a person they are. I frowned when I randomly began to remember how I got here in the first place. It was true that I will be here for along time to come, a long time that could go away if somebody would pay my bail. I narrowed my eyes the more I thought about it, that is until Tasha nudged me," Doing that staring thing again hun? I swear you will tear up for the lack of moisture for your poor lil' eyeballs buttercup." She said grinning like always while I turned my head with a stupid expression that clearly read _'Your sense of humor is astonishingly ass-minded'_ which only resulted in a larger grin. I was about to begin my complains until she opened her mouth first," Hey, isn't that Carlos, Tipton and Laddington?" She said diverting her eyes from me towards the opposite side of the court yard. I gave her another stupid look which again spoke the same words, but turned around anyways. 'The hell are they doing?' I said to myself. I watched them climb into a helicopter only to have the prison guards release fire. A loud alarm sounded, causing officers in the court yard to yell at all of us to get down on the ground with our hands behind are head. I continued to stair at the three escapees until a female officer screamed at me to get on the ground. Doing so, I kept my eyes on the helicopter watching Tipton shoot four officers, killing another inmate in the male's court yard. 'I knew it.' I thought thinking back a few nights ago.

_'I sat restlessly in my six by six cell simply staring at the ceiling. Memories of that incident three years ago that landed my ass here in this shit bag crept its way into my brain. I had been caught on a drug bust traveling to Miami simply by being an acquaintance. I never touched the substances, but I had been the designated driver. We were pulled over, several ran, but I didn't make it in time. I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut and fell back onto the twin bed. I laid in silence until I heard mumbled whispering in the cell next to mine. I stood up, recognizing the voices due to the many time of people watching that got me a few flicks in the face by Tasha. I winched at how many times she flicked me in the cheek to get my attention, but shook my head quickly when a note land close to the door of my cell. I watched as nobody made a move to grab it. Glancing at the cell beside me back to the door, I slowly crept towards it, grabbing the corner of the paper and pulling it back in. I stared at it for a few heartbeats, listening to see if anybody saw. I slowly unfolded the paper and sped across the words skimming the paper. I froze when I figured out what the real purpose of this note was. This note was a discussion on a plan for escape and I had just intercepted it. The worst thing is, I know exactly who these people are and where they plan on going.'_

I watched the helicopter rise and fly away leaving all eyes on the sky.

Yep, the whole building was under lock down, and I tell you now, nobody was in a good mood. I listened to the shouts of well, everybody. The prisoners yelling about their free time being cut short which only caused guards to yell back at them. I cringed at the voices of the most unbelievable, un-needed, foul language that filled the whole building. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling- not much to look at but hey, what else are you going to do in a six by six cell other then think? Which is exactly what I did.

'I knew they were up to something, ' I thought. 'I just didn't know when or where.' I continued. Just by watching the three of them I could tell something was about to happen, it didn't take a simple note to know that.

'but why all three of them? As far as I know, they never conversed with each other. I've heard enough about them to know they were never a groupie type individual.' I narrowed my eye brows in confusion, 'I know that Carlos is a wolf in sheep's clothing. He'll act as though nothing is going on, but only someone that has watched him enough (don't blame me, I always like to figure out how people think.) can see the wolf in disguise. Now there is Tipton, not much to say about him really. He is only here because of some evidence cover up. One look at him and all you see is a scrawny guy that never learned the phrase, secrets don't make friends, friends make secrets. He should have thought about that earlier. Some reason though, he always looks nervous, always moving his eyes around like a spooked rabbit looking out for the badger.' I thought while moving my arms under my head.

'Then there is Laddington, the creep. Says he's here because of child molestation.' I frowned in disguise then shuddered,' He is one shivery guy. He is always shaking ( he should be, with all the hawk eye glares.) like pocket change. He has a vivid reason to escape though. All in all, they have pretty much nothing in common other then they are always to themselves.' I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Turning over, I continued to listen to the voices around me.

I continued to wonder about a different subject. Where are all three of them going? Thats when I realized what they all truly had in common. 'All three of them have connections in Mexico.' I realized, 'Thats exactly where they're going.' My eyes widened at my discovery. Not that it mattered to me any, I could care less. There was no sleeping through the noise, the lights are way too bright and nobody here befriends silence- which, mind you, is a lovable friend when you get to know em'.

The rest of the day was restless. Everybody had to stay in their cells. Every now and again, there would be a pause of silence, but as soon as I thought about sweet dreams of freedom, somebody always breaks the silence and the whole building comes to life again. I looked at the round clock on the wall and saw it to almost be eleven when the lights would turn off. The noise finally came to a stop and silence finally took the reins.

Please send reviews, I want to make them longer, but I won't waste the time if nobody is going to read it. ^.^


End file.
